The Tower
by Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
Summary: Sam and Lucifer talk, and the feelings just come out. Warnings: Samifer and mentions of a Drunk!Dean


**My friend aLoggedInReader and I were contemplating which angel Sam should have gotten together with. Mainly, I'm more and for Samifer, but we agree that Sabriel is good too. So, I'll be putting both up for now, both in oneshots. This one was written while I was listening to Vienna Tang's The Tower.**

Sam walks into his and Dean's hotel after a stressful hunt. Ever since he's gotten out of Hell, his relationship with his brother has been stressed at best. And now, with Cas having broken down the wall Death put up and Lucifer popping whenever he wants to, it's gotten worse.

He falls onto the bed, face first. With a groan, he slowly turns over, only to see Lucifer hanging off of the ceiling. He smiles in slight affection before bemusedly rolling his eyes. Life with the devil hanging around isn't so bad, after all.

"Hey, Sammy! That Wendigo just didn't want to stay down, huh?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. It's YOUR fault he almost got away, distracting me like that. And you know it!" Sam returned, throwing in a bitchface for good measure.

Being used to those by now, Lucifer just laughed, and floated down to land on top of his former vessel. He wrapped his arms around the warm body, and tucked his head under his lover's chin, loving the way the chuckles vibrated in Sam's chest.

"Who would've thought that the Devil loves to cuddle, huh?" Sam said, with an affectionate grin on his face, turning over so he could hug his boyfriend better, and kissed the top of his head. "I just wish Dean would actually listen to me."

"Since when has he ever done that? You have told me about how he's always been. It actually reminds me of Michael when we were young angels. He cared about his three younger brothers more than anything. He protected us from Father's other creations, but when ordered to, he still pushed me out of home, and into that damnable pit." Sam didn't say a thing, just held his broken angel a little tighter. "It's just, I've always been the tower, and I just needed some one who would reach out to my weaknesses and stay beside me. I think I've found that in you, and I like to think I'm your someone too, Samsquatch."

Sam let go of Lucifer and maneuvered them until their foreheads were pressed together and their legs were tangled. He looked into the blue eyes of his lover and whispered, "You have seen me at my best, and you have seen me at my worst. You tried to save me while was in Hell, and your grace surrounded me, trying to shield me a little. Every strength has been revealed to you, and my weaknesses with them. I've been laid bare to you, down to my spirit when you made me your vessel. You've seen my past, and my hopes and dreams. No one can know me as well as you do, and no one could make me happier with the prospect."

Eyes shining in joy, Lucifer leaned in for a kiss, before murmuring against Sam's lips, "I'm never letting you go. You are the one thing my father made for me, and I can't give that up."

"I'm not planning on trying to escape your grasp, my angelic nuisance. Just as you can never escape mine." Sam presses a kiss to his temple, and lets his lips go down to his cheek, then his chin, then his forehead, then to the corner of his mouth, then straight to his lips, as Lucifer returns it with vigor. After several minutes of kissing, Lucifer broke it to give Sam a chance to breathe, before smirking.

" You will be mine to touch and love, mine to torment and heal, and mine to break and piece you together forever, just as I am yours. You have already saved me, keeping me out of my cage like this, and you are mine, even after Death and his white horse Binky come for you, hourglass in hand." He floats away from Sam's swat, laughing.

Sam just swats at him a few more times before laughing more than he has in a week. before he covered his eyes with his arm. "I should've never let you read those books. I knew that was a mistake, you've been cracking jokes ever sense."

Lucifer returned to his original upside down perch. "You know you love me." he claimed, smirking more at Sam's scoff. "At least you're not like C.M.O.T. Dibbler, I know what your sausage is made of." He narrowly avoided the pillow tossed at him, noticing Sam's blush, who sat up to splutter indignantly at him.

When Dean walked in, if he wondered why Sam was groaning on the bed, blushing with his hands on his face, and a pillow by the divider, he didn't ask. Then again, he probably didn't notice, since he was too drunk to walk straight, seeming to decide the cigarette scented carpet of a cheap motel room was better than the bed.


End file.
